


Pallet.

by glitter and gold (doubleinfinity)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleinfinity/pseuds/glitter%20and%20gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold reflects upon Belle and her colors, leafing through an old book sitting in his shop. Ultraviolet, gold, and some other he can't name.  (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pallet.

“Life is superordinately about color.”

As Mr. Gold scratches these words across a blank page in a green-leather book that’s been yellowing and antiquating in the shop for decades, he uses the back-ink suffix “super” heedfully above wavelengths and hues. There are very few colors, he knows, that exist on their own. Most things in this world are made by delicate, intricate combinations, and cooperation is scarcely ever not what allows those amalgams to become rich.

And even though a certain few of us are capable of the most ultraviolet, most superordinate pallets on our own, we are merely the composition of our experiences and outlooks rolled through one brush, onto one antiquing page.

But what is the sense in being so beautiful, so rich, when you are unseen?

Mr. Gold flips the old book back to the emerald cover, resting his palm atop the painted-on lettering: _Belle’s Diary._ Belle may have produced the amplitude of her brightness without any need for blending, but he hasn’t been so lucky. As he reads, he gives her artwork a spectator. And he slowly becomes a slight bit beautiful as her colors roll through his muddy pages.


End file.
